Truth or Dare
by DevilsTornHeart
Summary: When at a party Hisoka and Tsuzuki stumble upon something that's more then what they intended. Yaoi. I'm new to the lower stuff! be warned!


**Truth or Dare?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yami No Matsuei -Descendants of Darkness- because believe me, most of ya all wouldn't be able to read it until ya turned 18 or sneaked peeks at it! Haha!

**A/N: **Okay, I didn't think it possible let alone feasible, but I managed it! A lower rated fic! I'm happy with myself! There's plenty of chances to turn this into a lemony winter, torrential shower but I feinted them off and this is what formed! If you readers haven't picked out, or you haven't read my other fillers, I _**love**_ music, dancing, and the lot of it and can't help but fit it in when I get the opportunity! I hope this isn't horrible, I thought I'd not post anything until I finished the revision of my Tainted Love but I couldn't help but write it, and if it's finished, why not post it?! Well enjoy and wallow in this cleaner writing attempt!!

**-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-**

"Truth or Dare?" the voice asks him; his contemplating noises seem to make the world disappear. My eyes fall on him; taking in the misleading innocence of his complexion. Amethyst eyes so open and oh-so forgiving; lips lush and always eager to pull into a comforting smile, the way he exudes ease, lulling you into a sense of peacefulness. All now narrowed onto me, their full power undiluted with the help of liquor and I regret coming to the party.

"Dare". There's no doubt in his voice, no chance to change, nothing, and the way his eyes seem to find mine, makes me too aware of the warm thrum under my own skin. Damn Tatsumi, he'd finally given into buying the good alcohol with a little work from _him, _Tsuzuki. The almost malicious grin that spreads over Tatsumi's face is enough to send shivers down my spine. I've managed to stay out of the game so far by pulling myself as close together without attracting too much attention; however with most people leaving and our group now reduced to a measly three, his look is frightening. Tatsumi seems dead set on singling someone out, and that someone is _me._

"I've got it!" His eye's settle on me with an almost audible thud. I can see the way the alcohol's expanded his pupils and the rest of the goers have either had the commonsense to leave already or moved to crash in the other room. "Give Hisoka a bur-burl-es-esque dance!" the first sign the liquors taking affect on him, beside the shocked silence that his demand causes.

"WHAT?!" I'd expected to be chorused by him but Tsuzuki's already laughing as he uncoils that long body of his and stretches it between us to skip through the CD, merrily humming some tune my poor mind can't place. "You've had to much to drink, I'm gonna leave!" I begin lifting myself from the pool of lethargic emotions that's settled around us in the past hours but am stopped with a firm hold on my wrist, which I would have expected to be a peeved Tatsumi. Excitement and an almost sleepy warmth crawls up my arm from Tsuzuki's hold as he slowly shakes his head.

"No…I gotta do the dare or I'm gonna have to do the chicken Hisoka! I don't wanna do the chicken!" Those amethyst orbs arouse emotions they only can, the surrendering of my body before my mind does, answers his plea and it's almost frightening how quickly I'm willing to do his bidding. He bestows upon me a rare full smile, although I can see the opaque film over his eyes, it astounds me how much he can consume and how little it affects him.

"Now, now, now Hisoka! That's the spirit!" a drunk Tatsumi is very disturbing, he becomes an almost polar opposite, laughing and so easily distracted. Tsuzuki's clapping his hands as he finally settles on a song and he turns to face me, pausing the track and pointing to a flimsy plastic chair.

"Sit". His demand causes me to bristle and I frown at him. Tatsumi makes an 'Ooooooh!" noise and I drop my glare onto him; he sticks his tongue at me before staggering to his feet. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki whines and I let him pull me by my hand into a standing position. Tatsumi steps in closer, apparently a drunk Tatsumi doesn't know of personal space, as he slips an arm around my shoulder and Tsuzuki's, pulling us close to his body. I can smell the liquor he's ingested and the sugary scent from Tsuzuki.

"I understand completely!! He's embarrassed! Hisoka's probably never seen a stripper; hell not even a naked lady! And with ya being hiz first…well!! I'll leave the room and yeeeaaaah… Let ya all get your freak on!" he's laughing hard and I'm momentarily stunned at the words, as he removes his hold on us with a little help from my push. "BUT! Don't think I won't know if you don't do it! You know the penalty for lying about a dare…" his voice is a shadow of what his sober persona is, as he hollers over his shoulder. Quickly swooping to snatch a half-empty bottle before wobbling his way into the other room, singing 'Get your freak on" until the closing of the door ends the torment.

"Is that it Hisoka-kun?!" I give him a flat look, he seems unaffected by Tatsumi's rendition and I wish I'd have brought a recorder, just to see Tatsumi's face at the playback of his drunken self, it'd be priceless. Tsuzuki's eyes light up and he giggles, managing to push me into the plastic chair. "Ha! Okay!"

"What? You're still gonna do it? Tatsumi's left! He doesn't have x-ray vision! We can just sit hear and listen to the song Tsuzuki!" his cheery face falls to a solemn expression, shaking his head as if he's been sentenced to death.

"No. If he finds out I didn't do it, I'll have to deliver flowers to Muraki…naked! Hisoka! You can't let me do that!! It's just a dance! It isn't anything horrible…I'm not gonna get naked! I'm not _that_ bad of a dancer!" I'm suddenly reverted to the images of him dressed in a tuxedo, how his body demands your eyes to follow it, how it's flowing along the floor with envious grace. That lanky body seeming to transform into water as the music pulls forth a latent ability; it's amazing to see this man go from pestering to magnificent in less than a heartbeat.

"Fine…" my voice gives way to a faint laugh at the image of him delivering flowers to the doctor in the buff. I feel the birth of new emotions that have never before inhabited me. Tsuzuki's moved on, I'm jealous of him for that skill, to pass by a situation without any side-effects, no emotional, mental, or physical damage to taunt you. He snatches the forgotten remote to the stereo system and saunters to the door Tatsumi has recently exited out of, not before tossing me a warning.

"Okay, you can't laugh or I'm gonna laugh! Then we'll have to keep doing this until we _don't _laugh and get it right!" I give him an irritated nod, wanting to get it over with before the new emotions can make themselves more at home. I settle back, forcing the anxious feelings from him away and calming my racing heart, not sure why I'm suddenly nervous and uneasy.

I jump as the music starts, the plastic chair nearly giving out under me, and my eyes are glued to the door. Tsuzuki picked a great track; my fingers are already drumming in time with the song and the door cracks open. I note the music has roused his feline grace as he slides into the room; the door silently shutting as his back faces me.

He's lip-synching, his eyes intent as he watches me over his shoulder. His hips moving in time with the drumbeats as his hands slip up his sides, as if someone were caressing him. His head falls back and his eye's flutter shut, swinging his body around. I'm hypnotized, the fluidity of his movements, his steps flowing from one to the other, has me pulling closer to the edge of my seat.

Tsuzuki slides his hands across his chest, snaking under the jacket he must have pulled on when he'd left the room, only to push it off broad shoulders. Those restless hands are now gliding through his hair as eyes part to pin me with an passionate stare. Tsuzuki lets his hands fall out before him, as if offering me the chance to join him, and astonishing, I _want_ to.

My throats dry, everything seems dull now as I watch him glide closer to me, hands making quick work of his buttons and I'm privy to glimpses of sculpted steel. His belt is the next to leave his body and I can't remember where I am. Tsuzuki's standing before me now, dropping effortlessly into a crouch as his hands grip my knees and snap them apart. Freeing space for him to instantly occupy, he's dragging his nails along my thighs as he's suddenly snug against me.

My mouth's swiftly filling with saliva as the masculine scent of his body mingles with the alcohol and sugars. Unconsciously I lean into his body, wanting to pull that scent deeper into my being. The cotton material of his shirt caresses my face where I realize I want his hands; his eyes are shut again, but his lips are still moving soundlessly with the song. My body's beginning to awaken, stoking the new feelings and their enigmatic presence into painful clarity.

Love, as cliché as that term is, it's the only way to describe these new emotions. I'll do anything to keep this man from harm, to keep that child like appearance forever present if he so wished. He's turned his back to me, fluently snaking his body against mine as I resist the urge to reach out and touch him, resolving instead, on griping the arms of the chair.

Tsuzuki turns, hands slipping against my white-knuckled ones and along my jaw, skimming over my lips, I allow him to delve his fingers into my hair. His face is now close enough to kiss, to tease those full lips apart or watch them form a soft moue as I nuzzle his chest. Letting my fingers ghost over flesh I've recently become greedy for. However he's still moving, and I'm still fantasizing, the songs picked up a faster tempo and I hate the band, Tsuzuki's committed to keeping with the song at my expense.

I can't take it anymore, the scent of him soaking into every pore of my body and I reach out, hoping to snake them between the opened shirt and his chest, only to be caught by Tsuzuki. His hips are still rocking side to side as the film over his eyes evaporates and a sober Tsuzuki stares down at me.

"Don't. Not unless your willing to go through with it Hisoka…" he'd wished-for fierce but his voice is trembling, and his thumbs rubbing insistently against the inside of my wrist. "Please 'Soka…don't do something you don't want…" I'm frozen at the plea in his eyes, I can see them darken with pain but it's gone when he laughs, as if this had never happened and slowly began moving again. "This dance isn't over till the song is…" it sounds like it more for his reassurance then my own and I hate myself even more now.

"Tsuzuki…" my voice is swallowed by a sudden guitar solo and I can't get myself to speak again. His eyes held something I promised I'd never do to him, pain. I hurt him because I couldn't voice my desire and I chew my bottom lip. Anger burns away my comfort zone and I snatch the collar of his shirt, keeping him there as my other hand gives into my earlier urge, snaking into the shirt to skim over a pebbled nub.

"Hisoka…" his breathy gasp cuts through the music to fuel my heart into pounding against my chest. I'm positive he can see it and I won't make eye contact with him. I love the way the muscles jump, his whole body appearing to trip over itself as his hands force his eyes to lock on mine. I can see the reservation forming and I fist my hands in the white of his shirt, pulling him in for a questing kiss, hesitant to what I'm actually doing. All I know is I revel in the way my body seems to almost vibrate as he responds eagerly to the kiss. Parting Tsuzuki's lush lips to allow slick muscles to take up the dancing, clashing together as if starved.

My soft moan is met with one of his own as his hands begin to touch me, coaxing out more noises as my fingers shyly explore the plans of his chest. Excitement and joy fill me, making my skin ever more aware of the wandering hands on me, the body trying so hard to become flush against mine. We've ignore the burn in our lungs, begging for air, and he nips my tongue, making my body jerk and a sultry laugh flow over wet lips.

He catches my lips after allowing our lungs enough air to assuage the burn and its a miracle, he's managed to straddle my lap as I let my fingers swim in the silk of his hair. The chair bowing under our combined weight, his body shelling me in its heady warmth. Deepening the kiss, we're swallowing the noises we tease from the other, our bodies becoming impatient as the mounting desire burns away all coherent thought. His tongue, hot and wet, stroking every ridge and bump, mine persistently moving against his, as his hands slip between my back and the chair, coyly trailing his nails along.

"More…" I pant as he starts to pull away, both our bodies flushed and heaving; our lips full and aching; wantonly I lift my hips to grind against his. Purchasing a deep moan that echoes throughout my body, making my arousal stiffen painfully, his eyes turning a near black as I move again, my shyness now gone. The sharp sound of a crack ends the heated hazy clouding my mind as Tsuzuki groans as he peels away. A cocky personality taking hold of his facial features, and he shakes a finger at me as he peels his body off my own, that lust drunken Tsuzuki now gone and my body tightens in anticipation.

"Naughty, naught Hisoka!" I consume the image of a slick pink sponge skirting over his lips, making them astonishingly more appealing. I'm embarrassed instantly and drop my eyes to my chest, letting my hair form a temporary veil. "So young and full of vigor… We'll need some where more appropriate then a chair, and preferably more comfortable…" he grins, his voice ghosting over my body where I'm lusting his mouth would take place. I'm aware of the dark creature lurking beneath that dim-witted guise, as his eyes settle to the prominent bulge between my thighs and my cheeks warm. "Don't you think? I do…" his voice is some how more sensual then ever, how can that be, there is no trace of that childish being. Before me stands a sexually aroused man and he wanted me to alleviate the situation and it dawns on me, I'm more then willing to abide.

I take his offered hand, converting the flashes of his lean muscles to memory as he pulls me snug against his body to move. Pleasure, bliss, satisfaction, anxiousness, and something warm wraps around us as I let my head rest on his chest, sighing at the fast pulse of the organ, or where I imagined it'd be doing. His hands skimming easily under my loose shirt to swiftly pull it off as he shoves me back, to tumble ungracefully onto the couch.

Gasping; I watch him advance with intent, hunger and desire making those amethyst pools burn as his covers my body with his own, successfully cocooning me between his body and the couch, letting me drown in these new sensations. That feline elegance still fueling his motions as his hands touch where I've been craving them to; tongues entwining as bodies peel away the layers of decency to join in the most primitive dance of humankind. In frantic and chaotic search of that sexual apex, and I shamelessly scream my release as he cries out his own, filling me with his essence as his cry vibrates through every nerve of my body.

Tsuzuki's leaning above me, making him my whole world as he's managing to make something from my past that was so painful actually pleasurable as he nuzzles my neck and I moan happily. Gently caressing and thoroughly claiming me as his own and I want nothing less than that. To finally turn this partnership into a more substantial relationship, I finally felt years of heavy emotions fall away and a light airy laugh filters past my lips, he smiles at me, pulling me closer to his body.

As my orgasm softly ebbs away, he's cleaning us up and dressing me. Allowing me to curl comfortably on the couch as he cuddles against me, nuzzling my neck as he sighs contentedly into my ear, hoping my soft laugh is enough a response to his. Exhaustion pulls me into it's charming arms; able to enjoy the warm body against my own and the euphoric happiness thrumming beneath my skin; all thanks to the man lightly snoring beside me.

**-Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-Z-**

"Well, well, well…" my eyes part somnolently as I take in a smug looking Tatsumi, wincing as light makes my brain cringe and I set my most vehement glare on him. I can't ignore the anger and frustration burning in his own eyes and I don't want to ask; I also can't ignore the fact I'm alone. The vacant place beside me seeps an unsettling chill into my body but I refuse to allow myself to think about last night, or regret it. "Who's gonna clean this up?" he swings his arm to encompass the trashed room, knocked over alcohol containers and discarded food scatter the room as crumpled napkins and confetti blanket the floor. "Where's Tsuzuki?" I meekly shrug; his stern look not rousing the type of reaction he wanted. "Head back to your room, you look like you need the sleep and if you see him, tell him I have a _job_ for him." The sadistic smile of his face makes me feel sorry for Tsuzuki; because from the look of it, Tsuzuki was gonna get more then enough work to earn the bonuses he's forever chasing.

"Thanks…" I murmur as I stand, hating the dull ache in my head and the way the room slowly shifts, but I pass him, happy I wasn't suffering like the rest of others. I'm not willing to let my mind settle enough to wonder why Tsuzuki wasn't here. I'd love for this to be a dream, it'd be so much easier to handle that then actually contemplating _why,_ but the faint pain from my backside is enough to convince me it wasn't a dream, shit.

The ding of the elevator yanks me back to reality and I shuffle to my room, surprised the key is still secure in my pants pocket. Shrugging at the shock, I push the door open, stripping my clothing off haphazardly, letting them fall where they may as I slip into the bathroom; adjusting the shower as I try to rinse away his scent.

I can't. It permeates my skin, saturating my body with him, not only had he claimed me; he seemed to be a part of_ me_. I sigh in resignation, a ripple of joy moving through my body as the voice in my mind cheers; Tsuzuki was a part of me; I was a part of _something_ intently. This wasn't some cruel joke by the fates, or some manipulated outcome, this was something I engaged in and this was something I wanted.

The showers useless now, my body waking to the memories of us, how he felt moving inside of me, the sheer wholeness and completeness I felt as we moved to completion. This was what people wrote songs about, what made girls giggle and blush at, _this _was right. I can't stop the smile, something that starts as a shy quiver rapidly moving into a full grin. However the dull ache persistently prodding my brain dampens this rare moment and I pop a few pain relievers in before lumbering to my bed. Burrowing under my sheets, hissing as the freezing fabric encases me, all failing to end the onslaught of thoughts centered on Tsuzuki.

Amazingly, that's not enough to dissuade sleep and I'm lulled into straddling awareness and unconsciousness. Aware of the presence of another as it tries to pull me from my reverie, but I'm too concerned with the way my body has settled onto the bed. The feel of the blankets against my bare skin to be too concerned with it, as the form slips in beside me and soon I'm being pulled against a familiar figure.

"Hisoka…" his voice teases me into a muggy attentiveness and I feel as he smiles into my hair. "I'm sorry, couldn't let them find us like that…also can't let Tatsumi see me…he is _so_ evil!" I flash a small smile and he gives me a hesitant one. "I like what happened last night, I may have had some to drink but I wouldn't have done that unless I wanted to, you realize that Hisoka?" I nod my head and he pulls me against his chest, loving how his skin seems to heat up. "It wasn't an evanescent thing…can we continue? Hisoka…I want you, and I want you happy…it's up to you…"

I'm stunned and he quickly drops his gaze to the blankets. He murmurs something about forgetting it and I nearly scream as I turn to face him completely, my hands seeking that firm jaw to force him to look me in the eyes. "No! I don't want to forget! I'd like to continue this farther too…"

"Hisoka…do you think it's love?…" there's uneasiness in his voice and I'm speechless to the question, his eyes settle on me and the emotions infectious.

"As cliché as it is and as easily as people toss it around…" I worry my bottom lip, not sure where I'm going as I fiddle with the blanket. "I love you…" the last words are no more audible then a breath and he furrows his brows.

"What?" he eyes me and I can see he's not ready for it, to label this relationship just yet and I'm fine with that. "I mean, love now a days is thrown around carelessly…" he hadn't heard what I'd said because he's repeating me as he traces an imaginary swirl of the blanket but is quick to fix his statement. "It's not that it isn't what we feel, I just don't wanna make it permanent if it isn't…"

"I understand, as long as I'm with you…" he smiles as I murmur it and, using his index finger and thumb, pulls me into a chaste kiss. My tongue pushing against his lips and he snaps his head away.

"If you continue…" he doesn't need to finish the sentence. I can hear it by the almost painful tightening of his voice and I quickly hide my grin as I fall back and pull the blankets around me, incapable of ignoring the way his eyes devour my body. "Thanks Hisoka…" I nod my head laughing, agreeing wholeheartedly for the first time in a while. "Can I?" He gestures to the extra space on the bed with which he already occupied, knowing full well the answer but I play along and consent with a smile as he slips arms around me. Loving the warm body against mine; finally experiencing what it means too not have a care in the world.

**-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-**

**A/N: **Well there ya have it! A lower rated fluff piece…-is that the right terminology? - I started it out and wasn't sure how to end it, you can probably tell but **shrugs **Well I'm not sure what else to say so… TA DAH!


End file.
